Smile For Me
by TrappedInHappiness
Summary: AU, Konoha Uni students Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are best friends for a long time. What happens when one of them falls in love? Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I won't say much.. This is the first fanfic I choose to share on ff. It's a SasuNaru I've wrote my precious friend Hibertansiyar. If you hate yaoi and wanna complain about it, don't bother commenting, I probably won't care. Otherwise, I'd love tp hear your comments.

By the way, I don't sound like Masahi Kishimoto, do I? This means unfortunately, I don't own neither Naruto, nor Sasuke.. And I -for sure- wouldn't wanna own Sakura XD .

Anyway, enjoy it..

**NazNiz**

"Oh God… I don't.. know which… one hurts… the most… my leg… or my pride?" a handsome young man said between his hisses as the other was carrying him in his arms to infarmary. "Shut up, Usuratonkachi… Is this the time to speak like that?" the other one said angryly. He was feeling a little responsible of the hurting of the little one.

Uzumaki Naruto's day wasn't bad till five minutes ago. Konoha University student has just had a midterm exam, which was pretty well. After that, he met with his two best friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

The three were childhood friends. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto met when they were nine and grew up together. After moving to Konoha at the age of twelve and falling in love with Sasuke, who wasn't interested in her even a bit, Haruno Sakura managed to get a special place in the life of the two. Although she couldn't get what she expected from Sasuke, she became close friends with them. But that didn't changed her feelings. She was still hoping… Hoping that one day, she could be the girl Sasuke wanted.

After entering Konoha High school, trio became more and more inseperable each day. Their families also met and became friends. Then they graduated and entered Konoha University. After all those years of hanging out together, Sasuke was seeing the other two as his brother and sister.

When they met to go to lunch, Sasuke suggested to use the back door to enter the cafeteria. There was a special way close the kitchen, leading to a not too crowded place, and a few tables were always empty, waiting for the three. After Sasuke had discovered that place, they started to eat there everyday. And today was not an exception. While they were going upstairs, cooks were carrying some of the food to the other side of the cafeteria. But one of them slipped and a big caldron full of hot soup fell from stairs. Sasuke saw it and dodged, pushing Sakura away while trying to pull Naruto to himself. But the blonde wasn't that lucky. Although his upperbody was saved by his friend, his left leg was completely burned.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as Naruto tried to pull the wet and hot place of his panths from his leg in pain. Before the two understand what was happening, Sasuke lifted Naruto from floor in his arms, and started to run towards infarmry. Blonde was a lot smaller, almost four inches shorter and a lot lighter and for once, glad that he was. Sasuke was able to lift him easily when he wrapped his pale but strong arms around Naruto's back and under his legs. Sakura followed them with a worried expression on her face till they reached the room. She was also carrying their books and bags.

"What happened?" Shizune asked as Sasuke placed Naruto to bed carefully. "He got burned by hot soup." Sakura explained. Shizune looked at his wet panths as she shook her head "Naruto-kun… I guess school will owe you a new pair of jeans." she said and came beside him with scissors. "What? Oh no… This was my favorite…" Naruto complained. But there wasn't any other way to open his leg without touching the skin. And God, it hurt too damn much!

As Shizune treated Naruto's leg, his friends watched them in silence. The only sounds in the room were Naruto's low hisses. "It's ok for now, but still, he has to see a doctor. Sasuke-kun, I think you should call his family and tell them to pick Naruto and bring him to a hospital." Shizune said. "Heeey! I'm right here, you know… Why do you tell him what to do, instead of me?" Blonde complained as he was playing with now torn leg of his trousers. "I know you… You say you'll be fine and return home, hoping noone would notice…" Shizune answered.

"Well, that's not my fault. You know, my father works days and nights without any sleep. And mother is… She worries too much about me. I feel awful when I see her face in times like this…" Naruto said, this time, his usually playful voice sounded sad. His father was an architect and his mother was a housewife. They were a "happy family" but because of Naruto's clumsiness, his poor parents were always worrying about him. "Sakura, take Naruto's car and bring him to his house. Explain the situation to Kushina-san and tell her that I'll be with Usuratonkachi. I'll drive him to a hospital and take care of the rest. And if I need anything, I'll call Kushina-san. So there's no need for her to come. Tell her to prepare Naruto's bed." Sasuke said.

Pink haired girl nodded and extended her hand towards Naruto. Blonde sulked as he gave the keys to the girl. He didn't need to say 'Be careful, I don't wanna see even one scratch.' because Sakura was more careful than him while driving. But again, he felt uncomfortable. His car was everything for him.

After the girl left, Sasuke was also ready to bring Naruto to hospital. He took their bags and hanged them on his right shoulder. Then he bent down towards the bed. "No way! Again?" Naruto almost screamed but after seeing the sudden frown on Sasuke, which means 'You can walk if you want..' he fell silent immediately.

Sasuke softly wrapped his left arm around Naruto's back. Then he carefully lifted his legs with the right one in order not to hurt the blonde. He was ready to lift the tanned body, but the way Naruto was laying was making it hard. "You really don't help me…" Sasuke said. Naruto raised one of his blonde eyebrows to ask the meaning. "Hang on to me.." said Sasuke after a big sigh. Blonde nodded and did. But the moment Sasuke lifted him, his eyes closed tightly with pain, as a small hiss escaped from his puffy lips. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. He nodded but didn't open his eyes. The way he kept them close tightly were making funny wrinkles on his face, causing him look a lot more foxy with those sweet whiskers of his. After they both were a little more comfortable, they left the room.

NnNnN

They were walking towards the parking lots. Naruto was uncomfortable with all the attention they got. Well, he was being carried bridal style by the prince of the whole university, so it wasn't surprising. But knowing how the girls and some boys have already hated him for being close to Sasuke, he couldn't relax. "Dobe… Lean on me…" Sasuke said as Naruto was still lost in his thoughts, so he blinked for a few times before tilting his head to a side, showing Sasuke that he didn't hear.

"Lean on me… It's hard to carry when you're away like trying to escape from my grip." Sasuke repeated. Naruto obeyed immediately. They were now passing the last building before the parking lots. "Hey, isn't that Naruto and Sasuke?" blonde hear one of his classmates voice. Kiba was walking towards them with Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru. "What's up?" he asked. Naruto just looked at them with pleading eyes saying 'Please don't make fun…'. "Dobe got burned. I'm taking him to hospital." Sasuke answered without slowing down.

"Man… What did you do again?" said Kiba in a concerned voice while the others listened. "I didn't do anything this time… It was those cooks fault. I'm lucky that it's only my left leg." Naruto said. "Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly, she was looking like she was going to cry any minute. "Ino, we're counting on you about the notes of today's lessons." Naruto said, trying to grin. "Huh… like every other time…" she said. After they helped Sasuke open his car and lay Naruto to back seat, they left.

NnNnN

"Thank you doctor, I'm feeling much better now…" Naruto said with his usual grin. Young doctor nodded and smiled back "You're welcome. Take these pain killers if it hurts too much. And try to rest at home for a week. You should apply this cream to that area and be careful when you clean your legs. But I'm afraid, it will leave a scar on that place. Not a big one though…" he said.

Sasuke was leaning on to the wall, watching the doctor treat Naruto the whole time. After Naruto was ready to leave, he came to his side with his mobile phone in his hand "Call your mother, Dobe. Tell her that you're ok and we're coming home in an hour.". Naruto nodded and took the phone from him.

They left the hospital with the same style they came, Naruto in Sasuke's arms, closing his eyes from 'pain' but Sasuke knew it was the pain of his soul because of being carried like a girl. He smirked as he placed Naruto to back seat again. They drove in silence, till Sasuke turn to a street he shouldn't while he was going to Naruto's home. Their houses weren't too far, but in this condition, Naruto wouldn't be able to walk. And even though it was a short distance, he didn't want to be carried once more. "Why are we going to your house?" he asked. "We'll take care of those medicine of yours." the other answered. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke's family owned a big medicine company. His mother wasn't working right now, but every member of the family was scientist. Sasuke was the only exception who wanted to study engineering. Fortunately, his parents didn't try to change his mind. This was his life and he was completely free to choose what he wanted to do.

When they reached the house, Sasuke stopped the car. He got out and opened Naruto's door. "Can't I wait in the car? It won't take long…" he asked. "No… We'll also eat something. I know you'll make your mom order ramen. She can't say no to you when you're injured. So, we'll eat some healty food, take your medicine and later I'll drop you to your home.." Sasuke explained. Naruto murmured something contains 'Bastard' but Sasuke couldn't hear, or didn't care.

"Oh… I didn't know you were bringing your bride this evening, Sasuke…" said Itachi when he saw his brother carry the blonde. Then Naruto's ripped jeans caugth his eyes "Oh.. Don't tell me you couldn't wait till you reach home!" he added. "Itachi you older bastard! Don't make fun of me!" Naruto yelled. The other just chuckled as he was waiting for an explanation. "Dobe got burned. I need some medication. Is mom around?" he asked. Itachi nodded and pointed the kitchen. "Thanks aniki… Uhm, can you take those pillows from the couch? I'll lay Naruto." he said. He knew this sounded a little weird, but it wasn't time to think about it.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked while Sasuke went to kitchen to talk with his mother. Naruto sighed and explained. Itachi nodded, then came beside him and checked his leg. In a few minutes, Sasuke returned with a tray full of food and a worried Mikoto. "Naru-chan… I'm sorry dear, are you ok?" she asked. Naruto grinned and said that he was fine.

After she checked one of the big boxes in their cellar, she came with a small bottle. "Here, use this… It smells a little funny, but it will prevent any kind of scar. I also used it before, its effective." she said. Naruto thanked her. In a few minutes, both Sasuke and Naruto were finished with their food. "Come on, Dobe… I'm sure Kushina-san must be worrying." he said. "Hey, can I carry the blonde this time?" Itachi asked with a smirk, knowing well that it will annoy Naruto. "Sure… Suit yourself.." answered Sasuke with a same kind of smirk. Then Itachi went beside the sulking blonde and lifted him.

Kushina was sitting in front of the window, checking her watch every five seconds. 'It's because my Naru-chan is so cute… Everyone envies him… That's why bad luck never leaves his side…' she thougth as she sighed. Then she realised the figure of the three. Itachi was carrying Naruto. Sasuke was talking about something near them while carrying Naruto's bag. She quickly went to the door.

"Naru-chan, are you ok?" she asked. Naruto showed her his'Everything is Ok.' grin. Then they went to upstairs. Itachi left him to his bed while Sasuke told Kushina about the doctor and the other stuff. She hugged Sasuke, although she knew that young man never liked hugging much, and thanked him. After sitting for half an hour and chatting, Sasuke and Itachi got up to leave. "Dobe, don't come to the school for the rest of the week. I'll take care of notes and homeworks." he said. Naruto looked at him with a sincere smile in his beautiful blue eyes. He scratched the place under his left eye like a little child, than said "Ok.. Thank you, Sas'ke…". The other waved his hand and left.

NnNnN

"Sakura, Sasuke… Welcome… How was your day?" Kushina asked. It was the day after Naruto's accident. The two came to visit and bring Naruto a copy of their notes. "Hn.." Sasuke said like always. "Thanks, Kushina-nee-san… How's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Hmm.. He's ok, thanks to you two. But he asked me to leave because he was gonna apply the cream on his leg. He didn't wanted me to hear his cries…" she said. Sakura gigled. Blonde boy was always too concerned about his mother. "I'll go and check him. I can call you after he's done with cream." Sasuke said. Other two nodded.

When he went to upstairs, Sasuke realised that Naruto's door wasn't completely closed. He was able to see Naruto from the little space. Blonde was sitting on his bed in his boxers. He was done with the cream already, but talking on the phone. 'Should I enter?' Sasuke thought as he heard Naruto's voice "No.. I'm serious, girl… Just believe it! It's not something usual… I'm in love…". Sasuke blinked for a few times, after realising the things he heard, he smirked widely. Naruto was listening the voice on the phone now, then he went on "And yes.. Being at home sucks. I wanna go to school. No… Of course it's not the only way but… no… I can't confess.. I just can't. I'm not that confident." he said.

'Wooow… It's hard to hear Naruto say this. He usually loves to brag about how wonderful he is. If he really says he isn't confident, it must be serious.' Sasuke thought. Although it was not like him to eavesdrop and gossip about this kind of things, this time he looked interested in too. Naruto always had crushes. But this time, he must have been serious. "I can't help it. It feels wonderful, watching and dreaming. I wish I could be with.. no.. I don't mean it like that, you pervert. Hinata, I don't think anyone would believe you said that if I told someone about… You're completely different around me." Naruto said again.

Hyuuga Hinata was always a shy and silent girl. But after she started to talk with Naruto, she gained some confidence. That's why her cousin Hyuuga Neji, and his friends also became blonde's friends. They all thanked Naruto for being friends with Hinata and helping her. Foxy boy was loved by many. Sasuke wasn't around them much, but always wondered about how Naruto and Hinata could find that much thing to talk. They had completely different personalities..

"Ok… I'll be waiting. See you tomorrow then… Bye.." Naruto said and left his mobile to a side. Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. "So, you're in love, but Hinata learns it before me and Sakura…" he said as he entered, his usual smirk more wicked than any other times. Naruto yelped first, realising that he was busted, then he covered his legs with the sheet. "We.. welcome Sas'ke.. How are you?" he asked. Sasuke went beside the bed while he was dragging Naruto's chair to sit. "Don't change the subject, Dobe… Why didn't you tell us?" he said.

Naruto crossed his arms around his chest as he started to sulk "I can't tell… And really, first you eavesdrop, then come and question me… What kind of an attitude is that?" he said. Sasuke frowned "I heard it accidently. And weren't you the one who was saying that the three of us were bestfriends? What kind of an attitude is THAT?" he said. Naruto didn't answer. "Come on, Dobe… Tell me first and I'll keep the Hinata thing as a secret from Sakura. Or else, she'll burry you to this bed."

Naruto shivered for a second. He was right, Sakura would probably kill him for keeping it from her. But he didn't wanted to tell. He knew Sasuke never cared about that kind of things. And love wasn't something to take lightly. He wanted to share it with only someone who would help him from the deepest of his or her heart. He looked at the impatient Sasuke once more, then dropped his head "Fine… Let's talk about it a little before the 'Who?' subject." he said.

"Who who?" Sakura asked as she entered the room quietly and closed the door behind herself. "Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto smiled but he had no chance. Sasuke wasn't going to leave him alone. "Dobe is in love!" he said, smirking. Sakura's mouth fell open, eyes got wide. "No way! When? Who?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto sighed "I just realised recently. I'm always thinking about that person. And… Well, all those butterfly things and heart beats happen. Like that… It's not something close to anything I've felt before." he said, with a sweet smile on his face. Sakura hugged him softly "Oh, baby… I'm really happy for you… Now tell us, who's she? Hinata?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. Now, they were both curious.

"Well… Before I tell you who that person is, I have to say something else… Well… It's… uhm… the thing is… Ifellinlovewithanotherboy." he said in one quick breath. "What? I didn't get a thing…" Sakura said as Sasuke agreed with a 'Hn'. "I said… I fell in love with a boy." Naruto said, his head dropped once again. Sakura's mouth fell open also as Sasuke said "Eeeewww!" with a disgusting face. Naruto lifted his head again, this time with anger and looked into Sasuke's deep black eyes. "And you say we're best friends, so I should tell you!" he said. Sasuke stood silent for a while, surprised with his own reaction and a little ashamed.

Sakura held Naruto's hand to calm him down "Come on! Sasuke didn't mean it like that… But you know how 'That Bastard' friend of yours talk. Don't get angry… But Naruto, you've never told us that you were.." she said as Naruto interrupted "I'm not gay! I've dated with girls before, you know them. And also, I'm not into guys… It's just 'him'. Just for him…" he said. Sakura nodded. Then Naruto turned his face to Sasuke "And you! Be a little more careful, will you? I mean, what if there was a boy who was in love with you? Do you know how heartbroken he would be?" he said. "I… I'm sorry… It was a stupid reaction, but I'm shocked." Sasuke managed to say. Naruto's expression got softer. "So.. Who is he?" Sakura asked again. "Sakura-chan… Can you give me some time before I told you who I'm in love with? I mean, I trust you and all but… I'm sure you would be different around, so I don't wanna make anyone else than you learn it. I don't wanna make that person feel uncomfortable." he said. Sakura wanted to oppose but after Sasuke's reaction, they didn't have too much of a chance.

"Ok… But this means that you won't gonna confess." she said. Naruto shook his head "No… He thinks it's disgusting. And I don't have that kind of confidence. I'm ok with how the things are now. I wish I could forget all these." he said. Now, Sasuke was feeling a lot worse. 'I also broke his heart by saying that.' he thought. "Look, Naruto… I'm sorry once again. But you know what, I'm sure if you would tell him about it -of course not a shocking way like you did to us- slowly and carefully, he would accept your love. You're a wonderful person." he said. Blonde spikes moved as he shook his head once again.

Sasuke sighed, he really needed to help him feel better. "But Naruto… Love is not fun when you can't be together with the person you love. He should at least give you a chance, you also should give it a chance." he said. Naruto looked at him in surprise "I'm also shocked that you think that way, considering that you're rejecting Sakura-chan for more than eigth years." he said. It wasn't something to hurt Sasuke, but obviously it did. It made him realise what kind of a jerk he had been. Sakura was also shocked to hear that, but couldn't say anything.

The awkwardness was keeping the three silent for a few seconds now, but Naruto decided to break it "Hey, hey, Sas'ke… Since you don't have too much lessons tomorrow, can you come here to play some video games? Bring the last one you bougth too… Please?" he asked. "Dobe! I told you, you can't beat me!" Sasuke said, forgetting about the subject from before. "God! You two will play for hours and I'll die here from boredom. I'll make plans to go shopping with Ino." Sakura complained. They went on talking and laughing for the rest of the day. Then the two left, leaving Naruto alone to sleep and rest a little more.

Sasuke was walking Sakura home, but the awkwardness was returned. They walked side by side for a while, both thinking about the same thing. "Hey, Sakura… Do you also want a chance for us too?" Sasuke asked after thinking about it once more. "Well, of course… I always hoped for this. But I don't want you to do it because you feel bad. I know Naruto's words affected you. But don't feel different about it, if you do, being together wouldn't make any of us happy." she said. Sasuke thought a little more, than answered "No… I mean, the way we hang around now is not any different than dating. You're the only girl I'm comfortable around, so this should mean something, even if it's not a passionate love like Naruto's. Maybe because I never knew what kind of feeling that is, so I don't realise that I'm in love. If it would make you happy, now I think about it, I wouldn't mind being with you in a romance relationship." he said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

**NnNnN**

"Really, Sakura-chan? I'm happy for you two… I'm glad that it worked, I knew this would make the bastard realise. Ok.. See you later then.." said Naruto and ended the conversation with a smile on his beautiful face.

NnNnN

"Be careful… Help the injured person…" Naruto said to the people he passed by as Sasuke was helping him to walk. After a week of resting, he was returned to school. It was a good day, he missed school and his friends. Also rector of his university, Tsunade, called him to her office. She asked him if he's alright and told him that they would pay for his hospital expenses and for his jeans. His friends were also good to him. Sasuke realised that, blonde was actually, really really important for the others.

Sakura had a club meeting that day, so the two were gonna be alone. "Can we eat at the rooftop?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. They went upstairs slowly, with their bentos made by Kushina. Sasuke opened the door and helped Naruto enter. "Where do you wanna sit?" he asked. Naruto pointed somewhere near the edge of the building. They went to that side. Naruto led the pale arms he was holding go and sat down slowly, in a position he could watch a part of the garden. They ate in silence as Naruto went on watching the people walk.

'He looks different.' Sasuke thought. After Naruto told them about his love, he had changed a lot. The way he was talking was a lot different, but it was equal towards everyone. He was still cheerful and loud, but a little bit serious. He said a few things which made Sasuke think for a long long time. Also his appearance was different. He was letting his hair get a little longer, to have a similar hair style with his handsome fahter. Also he was wearing different clothes which suit him more, showing his manly but still slender body.

"Is he around? Are we here so you can watch him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded in silence. Dark eyes scanned the area quickly. The only ones he could see and knew were Neji, Sai, Gaara and Lee. Lee and Neji were sitting with Tenten under a tree, obviously studying. Gaara was under another three, probably waiting for his sister and brother. Sai was in front of the wall, making some sketches. Sasuke never liked that boy, his smiling was screaming as 'fake'. Somehow Naruto got on well with him. But again, who Naruto didn't got on well with? This was making all the 'guessing the secret love' thing a lot harder.

"Hey, tell me what do you feel around him…" said Sasuke, shaking Naruto away from the thoughts. Naruto chuckled "Look here… Little Uchiha still feels bad about that day, so he's trying to talk more than just 'Hn's." he said, still smirking. "Where the hell did you get that idea from, Dobe? I asked because I wanna compare your feelings with mine towards Sakura. It can help me understand. I'm asking it for my own sake." he said. "Oh, ok then… I should explain if it's gonna help you." Naruto said.

He turned his body slowly to face with Sasuke and leaned his head to the bars behind him. He was looking into the black eyes for a second, then the sky his eyes were making envious. Sasuke knew Naruto liked to do this when they were talking about a serious thing. "Hmmm… I should tell this first. I never thought I could fall in love with a guy. So, I tried to deny it for a long time after I realised that I fell for him. I tried to make excuses for my skipping heart beats, for thinking about him every second. But it really doesn't help. At last, I confessed it to myself first. And really, it doesn't feel unnatural. It feels like I am born to love him. Like I'm in love with him since the very first breath of mine." he said. Sasuke nodded "Yes, go on please."

Naruto turned his eyes to the sky once more "But I was sure that he wouldn't answer my feelings. That's why I tried to forget him while it was still a secret. You know, they say it's about heart. But it's not… Love is something only about the mind. Your brain decides that that person is the one for you, and gives orders about hormones. All those butterfly things, hehehe… So I thought if I can believe that I don't love him, it will go away. But the funny thing is, even my mind refused this. I lost all control of my body, even my brain started to decide for itself. And although it's not about the heart at all, your heart aches when you think about that person. And it hurts more, as I realised." he said.

Sasuke now watching his foxy face. But it was completely different. Naruto was looking like a stranger Sasuke has just met. His big blue eyes were all excited, but also sad. Even though he was smiling, his face was hiding hints of pain. And he was talking all mature and sensible. It was the most surprising for Sasuke. He never thougth Naruto was this deep, he never realised Naruto was this 'in love'.

"So, how's it? Sounds familiar?" Naruto asked as he looked into Sasuke's deep black eyes once again. "More or less…" Sasuke said. "Temeee! I should know you wouldn't talk about it yourself. You just made me talk like stupid." Naruto said, waving his fist towards his now laughing friend. 'It was not stupid.' Sasuke thought, but couldn't bring himself to say this. "Come on, Dobe… We have a lesson before leaving. We shouldn't be late." he said as he helped Naruto get up. They went to their class in silence.

NnNnN

"Sssshhh! Calm down, will you? Tell me what's the problem slowly." Naruto said. It was the next saturday of his return to school. And a yelling Sakura was on the phone. "It was all his fault. He really hurt me, Naruto! I didn't know Sasuke was this kind of a guy." Sakura said. "What did he do?" Naruto asked. Sakura sobbed once more "Today, I asked him to come and eat with me and the others. He didn't want at first and said that if we're together, we should spend that time alone. But it's not true… We can't be alone everyday. And I wanted to have fun with both him and my friends. Anyway, after he accepted coming, we met with my friends at the mall. We sat to eat. Lee-sempai and I were talking about something, then he complimented me. It was a mere compliment, but Sasuke got angry. He started to yell and talk bad about him." she said. Now she was sobbing loudly.

"Eh? Really? I can talk to him, but Sakura-chan… He's jealous. Doesn't that mean he loves you?" Naruto asked, trying to calm her. "No! It wasn't something like that. When I told him that it was just a compliment, Sasuke said noone should compliment in that way to something belonged to him. I said we were together but I didn't belong him and although he's my boyfriend, he should be more considerate of my feelings. And you know what did he do? He said then I should do whatever I want and leave. He left me there, in front of all those people." she said.

Naruto sighed. What was the bastard trying to do? "Sakura-chan, I'll talk to him. Don't worry. And try to understand, he's trying to have a relationship for the first time. He really didn't care about anyone before, so he doesn't really know what to do." he said. Sakura thanked him and closed the phone. Naruto quickly dialed Sasuke's number to ask him come over. "Hn!" Sasuke's angry voice was heard from the other side of the phone. Naruto jumped before answering "Hey Sas'ke! I just thought that it has been a while since we spent some time together alone. Wanna come over?" he asked.

"We were alone two days ago, Dobe!" Sasuke answered, still a little angry. "So? It has been two days. It's pretty long for us, don't you think?" Naruto said, trying to sound soft as much as he could. "Whatever…" said Sasuke and added "I'll be there in fifteen minutes.". "Ok.." Naurto said an threw his phone on his bed. He was still walking slowly, so he decided to go downstairs and wait for Sasuke there.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the bell rang. Naruto went and opened the door, to see a sulking Sasuke in front of him. He patted Sasuke's shoulder and welcomed him. "Mom made your favorite dessert. Go and take two cups from fridge. I'll be struggling to go upstairs." he said. Sasuke nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Before Naruto managed to enter his room, Sasuke was beside him with two cups and two spoons.

After they ate their desserts, they started to play video games once again. But Sasuke wasn't himself, so Naruto was beating him up easily. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Is there something bothers you?" he asked, trying to not sound suspicious. If Sasuke knew Sakura talked with him, he could get angry. "Sakura and I had a fight." he said. Naruto smiled "Well, your first love-quarrell, hmm? What was the problem?" he asked and listened the story from Sasuke once more. He told the things exactly like Sakura did. But he was saying that Lee's gazes and sound were like he was in love with Sakura.

"So? I also compliment her like that… That shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said. "Dobe, you're differnt. I can share my things with you, but not with others. They don't have any right." he said. Naruto frowned "Well, thank you but… You also should now that Sakura is not a 'thing', right? Would you feel ok if she had told you not to talk to me anymore?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer at first, just fixed his eyes on the pattern of the carpet. Then he took a deep breath "Well, she may not be a thing but she is mine now. And I also want everyone to behave as I want." he said. "But Sasuke, you're hurting her with that attitude. And this will hurt also you…" Naruto said again.

"Well, actually what hurts me that she chosed her friends over me, Naruto. And I don't think what I said can hurt more than that. Also, if she's gonna be with me, she has to get use to this." Sasuke answered. 'I can't believe this, you're acting like a total jerk.' Naruto thought. "Sasuke, look… You're a very very smart person. You're the smartest I've ever known. You must have understood this by now. Didn't you two get together to be happy? Well, she's pretty sad right now." Naruto said. After the 'compliments' of Naruto, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to get angry to the other boy for picking his nose into their relationship.

"Hey, Naruto… How come you become this sensible in a few weeks?" Sasuke asked. Naruto surprised with the question, but decided that answering might help. "Hmmm, I was always like that. I always thought these things. But I didn't care enough. Till I was also in love and realise what it might mean, I choosed to forget." he said. "So, you say this is all because of love." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled again, like the time he did on the rooftop. Sasuke never saw this smile on other times than Naruto was talking about his love.

"Yes. You can say that." Naruto confirmed. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows "I don't know if I like this 'in love' Naruto or not." he said. This time Naruto gave the same reaction and asked "Why is that?" Sasuke shifted his position to look at Naruto's smile once again. "Because, Dobe, you started to talk like a ninty year old with the whole life experience. It frightens me. I would choose to be with 'Dobe' than being with 'Oh I'm the in love poet' Naruto. I refuse to believe that you're more mature than me." he said. Naruto gave a little laughter which warmed Sasuke from head to toe.

"On the other hand, it changed you in good ways too. All about your appearance and this smile…" he said, also smiling. Naruto's blue eyes got a curious expression right now. "Smile?" he asked softly. "Whenever you talk about him, you always smile differently. I realised it the first time we talked. It's more sincere, excited, happy… but something missing in it. Again, it's the most obvious smile I've ever seen." he said. Naruto thought a little, then with that said 'smile' he answered "I can't help it, dattebayo! When I think about him, I can't help but smiling. Yes, this smile is only for 'him'. And yes, a big thing is missing in it." he said. "What?" Sasuke asked, pretty interested. "His love… I can't feel complete without his love. So I can't smile completely." he said. Sasuke could see that it was true.

"Ok… So, what shoud I do?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject. Naruto knew he hated apologizing. And really, he wasn't even sorry. So if he had said to apologize, Sasuke would have answered with a no. And also, talking about the things happened would cause everything to happen again, since he wasn't thinking that he did something wrong. So Naruto thought about something that avoid all these. "Call her, say that you wanna erase that day and start again. If she says something about it, say that you really prefer not to talk and you don't wanna hurt her or yourself anymore." he said. Sasuke nodded. After they went on playing, and he was obviously feeling better cause he kept on winning, Sasuke left. Naruto was relieved that he helped his friends. But who was going to help him?

NnNnN

"Sasuke-kun, where do you eat lunch with Naruto always? You don't come to cafeteria anymore." Sakura said. Sasuke pointed the bento on his hand "Kushina-san prepares bento for us. We eat at the rooftop, and Naruto watches the garden." he said. "I really wonder who is he in love with…" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded surprisingly. "He cares about him a lot. And he really changed after falling in love. I wonder who affected him that much." he said. It was true. Even he couldn't manage to change Naruto that much in almost twelve years. Who did it in two months?

Blonde's leg was allright right now. The medicine Mikoto gave him worked and there was no scar on his leg. And his skin healed also. They were back to their normal life, with a changed Naruto. Now was the lunch break and they were heading towards the class Naruto had his lesson. When they reached, they saw Naruto with Sai at the door. The taller boy was in front of the blonde, but pretty close. He was bending down a little, to be able to hear Naruto better. Naruto had his 'smile' on his face. Then Sai bent down a little more and whispered into his ear "No doubt, Naruto-kun… It's love.".

They were pretty close to the two but neither Naruto nor Sai realised them till Sasuke and Sakura came beside. "Naruto, we're going, come on!" Sasuke said angryly. Naruto's blushed face got redder. Sai just smirked and left after saying bye to Naruto. 'Is he in love with Sai? He was smiling to him like that. He must be… But I hope I'm wrong.' Sasuke thougth as they walked towards rooftop.

"Why the hell are you angry?" Naruto asked as they ate their lunch. "Are you friends with that guy?" Sasuke asked, he knew, asking Naruto about love wouldn't get him the answer he wanted to. "Yeah.. Pretty close actually. We're working together on three projects." Naruto said and added "Do you have a problem?". Sasuke frowned "I hate that guy!". Sakura was curious this time "Why?" she asked. "Once some girls were talking that he was looking like me. I told them to shut up and glared at him. And he said that I shouldn't look like that because he also didn't want to look like me." Sasuke answered.

"What's wrong with that then? Noone wants to look like someone else. Everyone would prefer to be original. Don't get angry at him. Really, he's wonderful, pretty smart actually. And he's talented. You should see his paintings." Naruto said. Sakura listened them, trying to avoid an argument. Sasuke just shrugged and said "Whatever.".

NnNnN

Weeks were passing too quickly. After Naruto's love confession -towards himself and friends actually- passed four months, which also meant Sasuke and Sakura were together for four months. For a normal couple, you would expect to take some steps to improve their relationship. But the way the two was fighting wasn't helping them. And Naruto was sick of being the refugee. Now, Sasuke was in his room, ready to complain.

"What's it this time?" blonde asked. Sasuke was shaking with anger. "What kind of love does she have towards me?" he asked to his friend. "A kind which didn't die for eigth years." Naruto answered calmly. "I don't believe it… More like, I can't!" he said. Naruto looked at him in silent, showing that he's listening.

"Whenever we go out, we do what she wants. It's always her who plans our weekends. And she doesn't even ask me. This weekend, I wanted to go to this football game, you know how I like football. But she said she wanted to go to a movie. I told her that we should do something I wanted for once. And God, I really wanna go to the game. But no, she had to yell and tell me that she loathes football and I choosed it because I wanted to punish her." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head. Somethimes, even he was doubting Sakura's love in the last few weeks.

He patted Sasuke's back "Don't worry, I'll talk to her. You know, girls can be really stubborn, but I'm sure she would come to the game with you. She just needs encouragment. You go and get the tickets. If she made another plan, I'll come with you, is that ok?" he asked. Sasuke nodded as he thought 'More than ok..'. Really, it would have been a lot easy dating with Naruto. At least they had the same hobbies and all. But the Dobe had to go and fall in love with that Sai guy, who flirted with him openly even though he didn't want to date.

Could Naruto be more stupid? He loved the guy enough to make a new and obviously devine 'explanation' to 'smile'. He changed from a brat to a young and handsome man in weeks. He was watching the guy with that beautiful blue eyes and still incomplete but unique smile of his. And that 'fake Sasuke' jerk was with him everyday, touching and showing his fake smiles to the blonde, flirting non-stop. But he didn't wanna date with him. If Sasuke was in Naruto's place, he would 'spend' the guy in one of those 'touching' moments.

And really, Sai was actually looking a lot like Sasuke. He was also pale, tall, had dark black hair and dark eyes. Naruto was obviously head over heels in love with him. If it was just the appearance, why didn't he fall for Sasuke? What did that bastard have Sasuke didn't?

Uchiha was lost in his thoughts when he realised that he was staring at Naruto for a long time. Blonde was looking worried. 'Maybe I should see that smile.' Sasuke thought. "Naruto.. you.. When did you realise you were in love?" Sasuke asked, knowing that it was the only way. Naruto jumped with the sudden question, then thought a little "It was the time when I was away for three days. You remember, two weeks before that accident." he said. Sasuke nodded. His smile was taking its place on the beautiful face. "When did you manage to confess to someone other than yourself for the first time?" he asked again, hoping that he would smile for a few minutes more. "The day you heard it. Hinata was the first, then you two." he said.

"Why Hinata, Naruto? Why did you think she should be the first one? Why not me or Sakura?" he asked again. "Because, Sasuke, you obviously don't know about real love. And Sakura was always worried about her own love life, so I needed some real advices from experienced but happy people." he said. Sasuke was surprised. Was Hinata really experienced in love? "Come on, she's too shy to fall in love.." he said. "But she even managed to confess to me last year." Naruto said.

Sasuke's mouth fell open, for the first time, he was that surprsied. "What?" he asked. Naruto smiled and started to explain "After I talked to her for a few times, I realised that she was getting too nervous around me. I thougth it was because she didn't like to be around me. One day, I told her that if I disturb her, it was ok to tell. I was ready to leave her alone, but she suddenly said it was because she liked me. She was also surprised with herself, and about to faint right after." he said. Sasuke was listening with a smile "Then? Why didn't you date with her?" he asked.

"She wondered it too. I also always thougth she was a pretty girl. But I never fell in love with her. Again, I could try to date with her, but I knew someone who loved her from the deepest of his heart. He was in love with her for three years but couldn't confess. I told her that there was someone who deserved to be with her more than me and he would make everything to make her happy. And if I had dated her without loving her the way he did, I would break his, her and my own heart. She thanked me for talking with her. And I guess realising that there were some people who cared her made her gain some confidence. After she started to talk with people more than she used to, Kiba finally managed to confess. And she accepted. They're dating for more then a year now. And somehow, Hinata turned one of my best friends." Naruto said.

"So, you talked to her before us… If you confess, will we learn it before or after her?" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. Naruto's smile got a little bigger "Don't worry, if I decide to confess, you'll be the first one I'll talk to." he said. After talking for a little more, Sasuke left Naruto's house to get the tickets. And Naruto called Sakura to hours later, he called Sasuke. "Well, I talked with her, and the thing is, she made some plans with her mother. So.. I guess I'll be the one coming with you tomorrow." he said. Sasuke thanked him and they said bye till tomorrow.

NnNnN

"Woooaa.. These seats are wonderful, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed. They were ready to watch the game. Sasuke was drinking coke wile Naruto was eating his ramen in delight. "I couldn't do with worse.." answered Sasuke as he watched Naruto get his face dirty with all the souce from his ramen. 'Seriously, everything about him changed… But not this ramen…' he thought.

The game was wonderful and they had a lot of fun. They were both big football fans and watching the team they supported win was a good way to relieve some of their stress. After the game, they went to eat some ice-cream. They ordered and sat on one of the tables in the corner. Sasuke never liked to sit in the center. Everyone would watch him.

"What did she say?" he asked. Naruto tilted his head to a side before asking "Sakura? Didn't she call you later?". Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh… She must have been busy with helping her mother than. They were going to visit her grandmother. She said maybe some other time you two could go together." Naruto answered. Sasuke didn't say anything else. Then waiteress brought their orders.

Sasuke was poking his poor ice-cream with his spoon more than eating while Naruto was busy with getting his face dirty, but this time with chocolate and caramel. "Hey, what are you gonna do tomorrow? Come over, Itachi will bring his friends, I don't wanna be alone…" Sasuke said while Naruto was about to finish his ice-cream. "Hehehe.. You really don't like his group, do you?" Naruto asked with a smile, then added "Sorry, but I can't.. I promised Sai that I'll go to his house to finish our second project." he said.

'That guy, again! Why do you smile when you talk about him? I can't stand it…' Sasuke thought. He was gripping his spoon like he wanted to break it. Naruto also noticed it but couldn't say anything. 'He doesn't give a shit about you, yet you're dying for him… God, I will tear that bastard apart!' he thought, then he suddenly asked "Is it Sai?". Naruto jumped with the sudden question, then turned his head "Don't ask.." he said. "Why?" Sasuke asked again, still angry like a few seconds ago. "It was all better before I told you. The more I talk, the more it hurts. Don't ask me who… I won't tell." he said.

"Forget!" Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto's face changed to a pained one. "Forget him! Don't you see he doesn't care about you? Don't you see you won't be with him? Forget about him!" he said. He was burning with anger now. But the moment he saw Naruto's tear filled eyes, his heart fell into pieces. Right now, he was the one who hurt Naruto the most. "Of all the people… how can YOU say something like that?" Naruto whispered, then without giving Sasuke a chance to explain, he threw some money on the table and rushed out of the shop, sobbing loudly.

NnNnN

Sasuke has returned his home after the shocking experience. Why the hell did he said all those? Why did he hurt Naruto? But it wasn't intentional. He couldn't bare thinking Naruto with Sai, he didn't want it. But again, he had no right to think like that. He took his cellphone and called Naruto. It was turned off. He called his home. Kushina answered and said that Naruto went directly to sleep. Sasuke thanked her and closed.

'Maybe it's not Sai. Really, he would be in love with me for years instead of him. It must be someone else. And if it's someone else, I can support him.' he thought. But who could it be? Neji-sempai couldn't, because after Hinata, Naruto couldn't fall in love with him. As long as he saw, Lee-sempai was in love with Sakura, and pretty obvious about it. Kiba was dating with Hinata. This was leaving only Gaara. And the red headed boy was always interested in Naruto. 'I'm also not good with him. He looks like he can kill someone any minute. What if he hurts Naruto?' he thought.

The rest of the night passed as Sasuke thought about more names, and more excuses. It was already 4 AM when he realised that he needed to sleep if he wanted to wake up and go to school tomorrow. But he couldn't fell asleep before 5 AM. In his dream, he kept on searching for the one Naruto was in love with.

NnNnN

For the whole lunch break, Sasuke was searching for Naruto to apologize. After thinking and dreaming about him the whole night, he decided to be honest and talk to the blonde. He was sure, the other would accept his apology if he was honest. But he couldn't manage to find Naruto for the whole day although he knew his schedule well. 'Is he avoiding me? Does he hate me now?' he thought. His heart was aching pretty badly. Naruto was the one and only person who was that close to Sasuke. He never wanted to lose the boy.

He was walking quickly in the corridors when he saw Hinata. She was walking towards one of her next classes with her books in her hands. When she saw Sasuke, she looked at him in a cold way. Sasuke understood it as Naruto talked with her last night. "Hinata, do you know where Naruto is?" he asked. "I know but I'm not sure if I should tell you or not…" she said. 'Oh my God! What exactly did you do to the shy Hinata we all knew, Dobe?' he asked inside.

"Look, Hinata, I know I acted like a jerk yesterday. I have to apologize. I don't wanna hurt Naruto." he said. Hinata shook her head, her pretty hair moved from left to right "I don't think it's only about yesterday. You were always the same." she said. For the first time, Sasuke felt ashamed in front of one of their friends, except Naruto. She was the third female, after Mikoto and Kushina, who managed to make him feel guilty.

"I.. I know… I'll be more careful." he said. Then something came to his mind. Naruto must have told her who he was in love with. Would she tell him? It wasn't the best time to ask but when else he could? "Hi.. Hinata, did Dobe tell you.. uhm… who he loves?" he said, borrowing a small blush from the girl. "Yes… He did." she said briefly. "Ca.. Can you t-tell me?" Sasuke asked again, trying to look in her pale eyes, but some unknown force was making him avert his eyes.

"What will you do, Sasuke? Will you help him to get who he wants, the way he helped you and Sakura?" she asked. Sasuke gulped loudly. This was the question he was avoiding since the last night. What was he going to do? Was he going to help him? He sure could, if the one Naruto loved was someone good for him. But if he wasn't Sai, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru or any other person Sasuke knew and didn't want to… Wait, what was for him? Did he have any right to say no to Naruto's love? If the blonde loved that person, it was his choice.

He tried to find the right words but failed miserably. He was feeling like the girl and he changed places. He wasn't used to be unable to answer, specially someone like Hinata! Girl smiled sadly "I thougth so… Don't ask who he loves, Sasuke. You can't help him." she said. For some reason, Sasuke was feeling like he was going to cry. He just stood there in silence. Before leaving, Hinata told him one last thing.

"Unlike you, he's ready to help you be happy in any way. Although you two fight yesterday, he couldn't bring himself to break his promise. He went to the rooftop of the third building to talk with Sakura about your and her fight once again." she said. He wanted to thank, but his throat was hurting like crazy, keeping him from talking, gulping, or even breathing. Naruto was still caring about him. He couldn't let his relationship end. He didn't need to, but he did. 'Why? You can let it go… I don't care.. We can break up and forget everything. Don't help, don't try for me anymore… I don't deserve it… I don't deserve you…' he thought as he ran towards the third building.

NnNnN

When he reached there and went to rooftop, he saw Sakura and Naruto sitting on a corner, talking. He decided to wait till they finish. "Come on, Sakura… It's just a football game. You can even sleep during the game. I know noise doesn't keep you from sleeping. It would make him happy." he said. "But it wouldn't make me happy! Why can't he choose things we both would enjoy?" she complained. "Sakura, you're being selfish. Do you think Sasuke enjoys shopping? But he came with you everytime, didn't he? You should at least do this." he said again.

"I can't… It's disgusting. All those weird men, all those shoutings, swears, sweat… It's not something a girl could stand." she answered, her face has a disgusted expression. "There are a lot of girls who are football fans. You won't be the first girl who goes to watch a game. I don't get you two. You both are smart, but you both act like brainless people when it's about 'you'." Naruto said. He was obviously fed up with trying to convince the girl.

"Well, I can't go, and it's my final decision. He can do whatever he wants. For God's sake, even Lee-sempai count at least six things he would want to do with me as friends. But Sasuke has to choose going to a football game!" she said with a frown this time. Her eyebrows were looking like two pink bows. "Sometimes I think you don't love Sasuke as much as I thought you did." Naruto said, it was a statement but he waited for an answer again.

"Obviously it's not about love… Come on! Could you leave your ramen for Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke suddenly tensed, waiting for Naruto's answer. His heart was beating like crazy, but his concious was telling him that he'll hear a 'No, come on… Of course not…'.

Then Naruto did it, he smiled. He showed 'that' smile. His eyes filled with that excitement. His cheeks got a little pinkish. He looked at the sky with that happy but incomplete smile and answered "Sure I would… Don't you think he deserves at least that much?". Sakura was also speechles, watching Naruto's wonderful smile in sorrow. 'Maybe I don't love him as much as you think I did.' she said inside.

'It's me…' Sasuke thought. His heart was about to get out from his chest, his head spinned. All those butterflies he never knew he head filled his stomach, made his body move.. He moved to the one he wanted to be with. 'He smiles… He smiles for me…' he said inside as his feet carried him towards the other two.

Sakura and Naruto realised Sasuke right away, but they didn't said anything. He was walking quickly, more like running. His eyes were focused on Naruto. 'What's he going to do?' Sakura thought. Sasuke was one meter away from them when Naruto stood up. He was going to leave if Sasuke said something bad. But he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulled him to himself. "It was me!" he whispered, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. But it was nothing, compared to the other shock came after this.

Without waiting for an explanation, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Sakura was watching the things in an 'expected' shock. For sure, she was surprised, but something inside her was aware that this was going to happen. Sasuke tilted his head to a side, deepened the kiss. His left arm was still around Naruto, pulling him closer if possible. His right hand moved to whiskered cheeks, stroking softly, then moved to the blonde spikes to get lost in them.

They parted to breath, both of them was panting heavily. Sakura slowly stood up and left. They were not in any condition to realise either. "Oh God.. It was me!" said Sasuke. His tears now rolling down. Naruto was still shocked. Then Sasuke pressed their lips again. While kissing Naruto non-stop, he pushed their bodies to the wall behind Naruto softly, trapped the tanned one between himself and the wall. He was afraid, so afraid that the moment he would let go, Naruto was going to escape. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to even imagine the blonde showing that divine smile of his to someone else.

He leaned his lower arms to the wall, but his hands were touching Naruto's head, stroking his hair, caressing his sweet cheeks. He broke the kiss again, only to let Naruto breath. As the smaller one tried to even out his breath, he started to kiss his whisker marks, then his neck, then his face again. "Naruto… Please kiss me back… Oh Naruto.. I love you so much." he said between his kisses. Naruto's eyes widened once more, but then, closed a little with a soft smile. The next time Sasuke captured his lips, he wrapped his arms around the pale neck and kissed him back.

It wasn't Sasuke's first kiss, but to remember this, he had to force his memory to recall those so called kisses. But for the first time in his life, he was feeling something this wonderful. How could someone taste this good? How could he live without this wonderful feeling till that day? He wanted to talk, scream Naruto's name, but he wasn't able to tear his lips from Naruto's full ones. He pulled himself back, but then got closer and kissed again. Once again, he tried to pull back, but instead he moved his lips to the delicious tanned neck, then a little lower, to his collarbone…

Also Naruto was feeling the same, he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream. Taste of the kiss was still in his mouth, Sasuke tasted the best. He tried to hold himself back, but when Sasuke's lips moved to his neck, he couldn't stop himself. "Sa.. Sasuke.." he said, unsure of what to say. He thought he needed to say 'Stop' but he didn't want Sasuke to. "God.. Naruto, say it again!" Sasuke moaned, finally he was able to pull back for a few seconds. "Sasuke.." said Naruto again, hazily. Sasuke was getting hard. He was gonna cum just from hearing his own name.

"I love you… I love you, Naruto…" Sasuke said, almost cried, then pressed his body to Naruto's before kissing him once again. "Mmmhf… Sasuke, I love you too." Naruto moaned after pulling back. Then he hugged Sasuke tightly. They slowly sat down, Naruto was almost on Sasuke's lap. Now, he was smiling again. And this time, it wasn't sad. The first time Sasuke saw Naruto's smile, he thought 'The day I smile like that, I'll die happily.' but in a few seconds, he was also smiling. He held Naruto's face between his hands "This is mine… This smile is mine… I won't let anyone take it away from me." he said. "It's only for you, Sasuke…" Naruto answered.

Sasuke leaned his forehead to Naruto's as he tried to calm down. But he wasn't able to tear his eyes from the blonde, and it wasn't helping even a bit. "What are we going to do?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled "I'll kiss you till we both die." he said. "Sounds like a good plan." answered Naruto as he kept on smiling. "And with that smile of yours, it's not too far from this moment." Sasuke said. Naruto hugged Sasuke and leaned his head to his shoulder this time as he gigled.

NnNnN

The two directly went to Sasuke's house, skipping all the lessons they had. There was noone home, at least they thougth so. Naruto was walking towards Sasuke's room when Sasuke reached him and lifted him into his arms again. This time, Naruto snuggled into his arms, leaned his head towards him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. While they were entering the room, Itachi was leaving his own and saw the two. "Oh, otouto… I didn't know you were bringing your bride today." he said smirking. "Yeah… Sorry I forgot to tell you… Now leave us alone." Sasuke said and Naruto gigled. They entered the room and locked the door, leaving a shocked Itachi behind. "Tch Tch… It's not something trival to forget, you foolish otouto..." he said as he shook his head, then left.

Sasuke softly placed Naruto on his bed, then climbed on him. Like how he trapped Naruto under him a few minutes ago, he did it again. Then he put countless kisses on his face and body. Naruto was gigling all the time. He reached Sasuke's black locks, and while playing with them, he guided the boy to lay next to himself. "I wasn't done…" Sasuke complained with a hidden smile. "Yeah.. And you'll never be… Let me look at you too… Let me kiss you too. I waited long enough." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Then he moved closer and wrapped his arms around the small body. They kept on kissing each other for hours.

**THE END??**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone.. Here I am, again (unlike what I said before) with another chapter to this story. Yes, I wasn't gonna write more, but my friends changed my mind. But this time, there won't be any other, you can be sure :D .

Today's Sasuke's birthday. I always say that I don't like Sasuke -which is true- but since his birthday is two days before mine, I just can't forget it... This year I've made lots of presents to him. This is also one of them.

Before I forget, I wanna specially thank to **Mexinoichi****, ****Lecksyi****, ****kurokaon****, ****SoSickOfNyQuil****, ****crimson69****, ****lovethehate****, ****Dame Loli****, ****Fallen13Angel7****, ****blackloverxsebby****, ****DamianSasuke****, ****asm613****, ****Misuki Anime Miko****, ****yaoihime22**and**YaoiFreak-WuzHere** for their sweet reviews. And also, thanx a lot to all of you who read this fic, faved it and added to story allert or added me to alert list. It made me sooo happy, but also a little frightened about the next part and I hope you like it as much as you liked the first.

And also, as you can guess, English is not my native language. I'm pretty confident about my grammer in Turkish, but even on those rare times I'm writing in Turkish I have some problems. So, I'm not really surprised that I need beta. But till now, I wasn't thinking 'writing' as serious as now, so I didn't care much. I have a precious friend who helps me (God, she made me write a SasuNaru lemon in Turkish yesterday… I've never done it in Turkish before!). But English is a little different. So, if any of you are interested in helping me, send me a note, ok?

Aaaaaaah.. One more thing.. I've made two special fan arts for Sasuke's birthday. Have a look if you're interested in, links are on my profile.

Anyway, thanx for your time again.. Please review so I can keep smiling :D .

**NazNiz**

**

* * *

****Smile For Me ... Happy Birthday to You...**

**Birthday Gift**

Tanned fingers pushed one small button to turn his too precious iPod on. An energic song was the best choice for today… Today… 23th July. Birthday of a certain Uchiha who was becoming 22. The day Naruto never circled on the calendar, but still never forgot.

"Naru-chan, would you pass water bottle, please?" said a gentle voice from his left. Naruto did before watching the dark but still caring eyes of the woman. Mikoto always loved him as much as she did her own sons. But Kushina too was like that towards Sasuke and Itachi. That's why, she organised everything for today. It was her gift for Sasuke.

Today, Uchihas and Namikazes -if you could say, because there was only one 'Namikaze' present at the moment- were on a family picnic to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. Uchiha Fugaku was invited for a special dinner in one of the cities near theirs. He was thinking about a way to explain Sasuke why he won't be present at his birthday celebration when Kushina came up with the solution. They were gonna have a picnic and celebrate in the morning. And then, Fugaku was gonna leave, with Mikoto of course. Minato and Kushina were also gonna join them. This way, Naruto and Sasuke could throw a party to celebrate with their friends during the night. Itachi was staying although Sasuke didn't liked that idea much.

The weather was sunny and warm and they choosed the perfect place for their picnic. A not too crowded park with a wonderful scene of the city. Both of the women prepared delicious foods and Minato bougth a special cake for Sasuke. While all of these were happening, Fugaku was helping Naruto to get some concer tickets to his favorite band. He only choosed to help the preparations by driving them to anywhere they wanted.

Sasuke, unlike others, wasn't eating much today. He was watching his one and only, his Dobe, devour the delicious food in front of him while the two women he was sitting between were treating him like a little child, feeding him and cleaning his face. He smirked, Dobe was always the same. Two days later, they were gonna be together for six months. Sasuke couldn't catch the time for a while, how months passed that quickly? Was it because he was too happy to realise or he was too used to being with Naruto that it was as normal as breathing? But again, he was special, Sasuke knew it.

"Sasuke, honey, take some rice too… I know it's your favorite. I specially made it for you." said Kushina as she raised the plate to serve Sasuke. Young Uchiha only smiled and nodded softly. "Are you sure it's ok doing it without Sakura-chan? Usually she joins us although her family is not available always.." said Minato and looked at Sasuke once more.

"Dad, I told you it's ok.. We asked her. She said it would be better if she checked the preparations for party…" said Naruto. He was still too busy with the foods, but it didn't stop him from answering, it never had.. Smirking, Sasuke looked at his cute lover before ordering "Usuratonkachi, come here for a second..". Naruto was surprised, but choosed not to question. After all, it was Sasuke's birthday. And just like every year, Naruto was going to be the good boy and do whatever Sasuke wanted.

He slowly stood up and went beside Sasuke, waiting for his new order. But instead, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him down a little "Sit next to me.." he said. Naruto, aware of the attention he got, was making a move to sit between Itachi and Sasuke while praying that he wasn't blushing but Sasuke stopped him again "Not there.. To my left, please.." He said. No, he wasn't gonna share his blonde with Itachi…

"Come on! Don't be that possesive!" Itachi complained, but only gained a death glare from his little brother "SHUT UP please Nii-chan…" he said, both yelling and begging at the same time. Itachi knew that attitude well, it was Sasuke's style of playing. Now, when pulling his cute lover to himself, Sasuke went on eating his rice Kushina served a few moments ago.

"Aaah… You're always like that.. I'm surprised that Sakura-chan took it pretty well. You were still dating at that time.." Mikoto said. When she first heared the news -from Itachi of course- she was happy for the boys, but the firts thing she thought was Sakura's condition. Unlike what everyone thougth, when she saw the two the next day, Sakura came beside them with a smile, told them not to think about it too much and she was happy for them. A few weeks later, she started to date with Lee-sempai, just like Sasuke guessed.

"Well, we weren't getting on well. Dating is completely different than being friends. And she knew it. Actually, I think she was the first one who realised that, and she decided that it wasn't gonna work. But she just didn't know how to break it, because she worked to get it for years… What surprised me more was your reactions.. I mean, I know you all love both Naruto and me too much. But you were like we said "We're going to the mall..' when we told you about our relationship.." Sasuke said. This earned him a loud laughter from both Mikoto and Kushina. Minato and Itachi were chuckling while Fugaku was only smirking secretly.

"Honey.. It wasn't the most unexpected thing for us.. Actually, we were waiting for it for yeaaars and yeaarss.." said Mikoto after she stopped laughing. Now, both Naruto and Sasuke were surprised, watching them with curious eyes, giving all their attentions to the subject. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he left the soda he was drinking to a side. "Hn?" Sasuke supported his question.

"Well.. You've been friends for so long. We were used to you being inseperable. But you know, we were waiting for it to change while you were growing. Because both of you were gonna fall in love, date with different kind of people. You both were gonna experience different things, and they were gonna come with both good and bad sides. You were growing up, but you were gonna fall apart. But that didn't happen. Right opposite, you got closer and closer that it was too hard to break your bonds even with those differences." Kushina said. She was serving something for her handsome husband while she went on her lecture.

"There were a lot of times Naruto chosed Sasuke over his girlfriends. And Sasuke was like searching for his perfect girl, a female with Naruto's personality. As you can guess, she doesn't exist. That was the first sign that you were gonna be together in the end. But there was someone that made us think we could be wrong, Sakura-chan. She was so devoted to Sasuke that we thougth she could change the way you two are. Don't get us wrong, it's not like 'we hoped' or something. But we also like her too much. So we didn't interfere. But after all those years of her useless efforts, we were almost sure you two were gonna realise your feelings soon." said Kushina and took a sip from her tea. But neigther Sasuke nor Naruto were looking satisfied with her answer.

"So? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you talked to us about it?" Sasuke asked. They could be together without all those fights and stuff. Mikoto laughed again, his son was a genius on everything except relationships. "Come on, Sasuke… We're your mothers. We know you more than you yourself do.. It would be a disaster. If I told you 'Hey, Sasuke, have you realised that you like Naruto more than just a friend? Why don't you try dating?' you would burn me with the flames coming from your mouth as you scream and yell that I was accusing you of being gay. And probably, you wouldn't talk to poor Naruto for a long long time after that…" she said.

Sasuke was silent right now. No matter how much he wanted to oppose, he knew she was right. Ah, damn mother instincts. She was always right… "But I would…" Naruto started but Mikoto interrupted him too "Naru-chan, I know you realised your feelings earlier than Sasuke. But that doesn't mean you would be any different either. You would probably go and date with a poor girl to proove us wrong. And also, you wouldn't talk to Sasuke after he came and apologise for not talking to you with no reason." she said. Naruto swallowed his words and closer his kissable lips quitely. Mothers were scary.

"I see the pretty ladies are right. But again, Minato-san, didn't you wanna stop them? Or father, you?" Itachi asked. That was the question Sasuke always secretly wondered but didn't ask with the fear of hearing 'Yes, I did. I still want. You can't be together.'. "Nope.. Never.. I don't have any right to do it. It's his choice.." said Minato, relieved his son. "Well, I don't agree with you, Minato.. I think we have every right to interfere. I probably would if Sasuke was with someone other than Naruto." Fugaku said. Sasuke was both tense and relaxed, if it was possible. So, his father was ok with Naruto. But still, he thougth he could break them up… It was disturbing.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Mikoto never thought her husband could say that. Fugaku was always more strict than Minato. But it was nice that he was being honest. "I would probably try to stop him, because I want grandchildren.. Still, we have Itachi for that. But I wouldn't be convinced if it wasn't Naruto. I know that Naruto can understand Sasuke better than anyone. So, grandchildren mission is assigned to Itachi.." he says. Everyone laughed a little but Sasuke was looking different. For the first time in the last few years, a conversation about him, his father and Itachi sounded interesting to him. He was smiling with his shining eyes, some question already forming on his too much working mind.

"Dad, do you say Itachi lost his chance of getting a boyfriend now? What if he falls in love with.. I don't know.. with.. Kisame or Deidara or someone like that?" he asked. Itachi's face changed to a disgusted one, he could never imagine himself with them.. Specially with Kisame.. So, ok, Deidara was a little girly but.. Still… His father, on the other hand, was smirking right now "Yes.. He choosed this path himself when he was a child. He promised us to give you everything you needed… Right, Itachi?" he said.

Older Uchiha sighed loudly. So, his father wanted to tell 'that' and this time, to Sasuke… He never knew he was gonna give a blackmail material to his otouto.. "Ohhhh.. Tell us, tell us…" said Naruto with big puppy eyes. Itachi now was covering his face with one hand. They weren't gonna leave it down.. Never…

"When Itachi was ten or eleven, they used to play a lot. We haven't met you then, so you don't know. But Sasuke was totally admiring his nii-chan. Itachi was interested in him too, like a 'big brother'. But no matter how much older he was, he was still a child himself too. Sometimes, he was bullying Sasuke and he was enjoying it too much to take it to a level that made Sasuke cry." Fugaku said. Now Naruto was sending Itachi playful 'angry' looks while Sasuke was covering his face just like Itachi was doing a few seconds ago. Others were enjoying the view of the three boys.

"Then one day, I don't remember what it was about but…" Fugaku said but Itachi interrupted him. "It was about 'nine'." he said. The others sent him curious looks to explain, so he sighed and told the story "Sasuke had just learned to count till ten. He was good at it, but I wanted to play with him. I told him that there wasn't anything as 'nine' and after eigth, it was ten. He was trying to remember them by counting with his fingers. So he was realising that something was missing, but if it wasn't nine, what was it? The more he insisted that there was 'nine' the more I played with his mind. First, I told him that he has one finger extra then normal people. Then I told him that it wasn't 'one-to-ten', it was 'one-to-eleven'. And a lot of things like that. At the end of the day, he was crying while looking at his fingers and trying to figure out what was wrong…" Itachi said.

"No waaaay! You big bully, how dare you! You meany!!!" Naruto said as he hugged his lover tightly, trying to comfort him and whispering that there was 'nine' as he patted his soft black hair. Sasuke didn't like his attitude, but it wasn't easy to see Naruto hug or hold him in front of his parents, so he leaned on more and enjoyed being sweetly cared by his lover.

Fugaku went on smirking "Anyway.. That day, while Mikoto was comforting Sasuke that what he knew was right, I took Itachi to play out. After he was tired enough to sit and listen me, I gave him a lecture. I told him that Sasuke would always need his protection, no matter how old they were. I said 'Your mother and I will give you two everything we got. Because we love you. Because you're a part of us and we don't wanna see you sad. But Sasuke and you are different. You should be closer, you have to care about him much much more. Because one day, your mother and I will leave you, but Sasuke will always be your side. If you wanna play with him like you did today, you should do it while you protect him, and care about him..'. Itachi looked at me with big eyes, clenced his fist and raised it to sky. He said 'I promise, Dad, I will protect Sasuke and I will give him everything he needs. I will be the best big brother ever…'. While I patted his head, he looked at me guiltly and murmured 'But Obito-nii-chan and Shisui said that it's funny to pick on your little brother. And I liked it too.' Then I said he could pick on Sasuke a little, as long as he didn't made him cry." said Fugaku. Now he was also smiling.

"See, Sasuke? I'm living for you so you can't complain when I pick on you.." Itachi said. Smirking, Sasuke turned his head to his lover "See, Naruto? I've been living in these contidions for years, being picked on and taught that there isn't anything as 'nine'. It's a miracle that I'm good at maths.." he said. Naruto smirked back "Oh, my poor Sasu-chan.. I'll be more caring towards you from now on.." he said as he pressed Sasuke's head to his chest.

Sasuke, pleased with the attention, raised his head while rubbing his face to Naruto's chest and neck before looking at his face. "Really, Naruto?" he said. Blonde blushed a little, Sasuke's face was only an inch away from his "Yes, really.." he answered. "Then, kiss me now, please.. I really need your love.." Sasuke said. This was what Naruto afraid of.. "But.. but.. here.. I mean.. mom and dad.." he tried to say, but Sasuke was looking in his eyes, begging in silence. And damn, it was his birthday, what was Naruto supposed to do?

"Don't mind us.. We're not looking.." said Itachi, closing his eyes with his hands, but still peeking between his fingers. Sasuke wasn't able to see him, but unfortunately, Naruto was.. Again, he took a deep breath and whispered "Yes, yes.. Come here..". After Sasuke got closer, he softly pressed his lips to Sasuke's, feeling their softness and tasting them slowly. His uneasiness was fading slowly as he gave in to this wonderful feeling. Sasuke took advantage of it, slowly pushed Naruto back, made him lay down to the big soft cushion he was sitting on. Without caring what the others were thinking, he kept on kissing his delicious blonde.

"Sas'ke.. That's enough.. Please…" Naruto begged when Sasuke decided to let him breath. It wouldn't be nice to suck his lover's soul out. "Ok.. But only for this time…" he said, then layed next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, trapping him to lay there with himself. "Boys, boys… It's not time to relax… We still haven't eaten the cake…" Minato said as he went to his own car. The said cake was in a little speacial cooler. When he got up, Kushina accompanied him. They prepared the candles on the cake. When they were returning, just like usual, Sasuke made his sign "No birthday song, please…".

They all gigled as Kushina carried the cake towards the young man. Sasuke rose once again, so did Naruto by climbing his shoulders. The cake was looking delicious. Like always, not so sweet and with a lot of fruits in it. Sasuke closed his eyes and murmured 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with these wonderful people and my Dobe.'. Then he blew the candles. Naruto couldn't wait anymore, and despite everything Kushina said, he dipped his finger into one corner and licked it, never knew the torture he did to the birthday boy.

Women quickly served the cake and watched their favorite men eat it in deligth. Sasuke was eating too, although he usually didn't like sweet things. After a little whining, he even made Naruto feed him. When they were both finished with their cake, Sasuke pushed Naruto back once more and hugged his slim body like how he did before.

"Gentlemen, I guess we have to get back home, if we want Fugaku-san to be on time on his meeting.." Kushina said. Then they started to pack the remaining food, ignoring the hugging boys. Soon, they were ready to leave. "Honey, I know you're comfortable there with Naru-chan but we'll be leaving… Come on.. You two also need to get prepared for the party, right?" Mikoto said as she was standing next to their car.

"Ok, ok.. We're coming.." Sasuke whined and got up, also pulled Naruto with himself. After a short driving, they were home again. Although he didn't wanna let Naruto go for the rest of the day, he had to, because blonde wanted to take a shower and wear something nice. He also needed to listen the directions from his mother, like always. So, he and blonde went their seperate ways till the night..

**NnNnN**

"Naru-chan, here's our little gift. And also don't forget yours.. Oh, yes.. Maybe you wanna stay here after the party. I leave some of the food from today in the fridge. And, don't forget to check the messages on the phone. I wanna be able to reach you whenever I want. Did you get me?" Kushina murmured as she was getting the small bag she prepared for herself and Minato. "Yes, yes.. Mom you'll be returning tomorrow night.. Don't you think you worry too much?" Naruto whined.

"It's never too much, when I'm worrying about you.." she said before putting a small kiss on top of Naruto's head. "Come on, we'll drop you to Sasuke's, and we'll all be going with our own car.." Kushina looked at her home for one last time. Yep, everything was ok.. Naruto took the boxes containing Sasuke's gifts, checked the keys in his pocket and left the house with his mother.

**NnNnN**

When blonde reached the house of his lover, Sakura was outside, giving orders to some people who were carrying some boxes. "Oh.. Naruto.. At last.. We're having problems with Sasuke.." she said. As he left the car, he looked at curiously to his bossy pink friend "What's going on, really?" he asked. "Well, you know my party rules.. He can't see the house till the time comes. We tied his eyes and brougth him to upstairs and locked there. Now he's cursing and screaming to get out, like a little child.." she said.

Naruto always liked this idea of Sakura. It was nice, seeing your own house changed in a few hours. But Sasuke was never someone who liked surprises. Just like everytime, he was making it harder for the girl.. "Give me the key to his room.. I'll take care of that loud brat till you're done.." he said. Before he took the key from Sakura, he kissed his mother and father goodbye, then he also kissed Mikoto and 'Hn'ed Fugaku goodbye and went upstairs.

"I'm serious, Sakura! Let me out this moment! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a little child! You can't do this to me!!!" Sasuke screamed as he punched the door of his room. Naruto just chuckled before talking to his lover "Really? Because you really sound like a little kid right now.." he said. "Naruto? Are you here to let me out?" Sasuke asked with a changed tone this time, he was begging Naruto. He knew the blonde was never able to resist it.

"I'm gonna open the door, but don't rush out, ok? I'm also carrying your presents.." Naruto said. He didn't get any answer back. Still chuckling, he opened the door, entered the room quickly and closed the lock inside once again. But Sasuke could open it, because he didn't use the key, which was still on the other side of the door.

"Why did you lock it? Aren't we going out?" Sasuke asked, a little uneasy. "Come on.. Let Sakura have her own fun.. You know, she wouldn't let anyone do something bad to your house. She knows the rules pretty well.." Naruto tried to calm his -and only his- Uchiha. "But you also know that I don't like to be here when some strangers are busy with decorating my house.. Every year, I tell you that I don't want it.." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto placed the presents on Sasuke's desk as he walked towards his handsome lover "Then let's change that.. Let me show you how fun it is to be here.." he said as he walked towards Sasuke without breaking the eye contact. He knew it wasn't too secure, anyone can unlock the door and enter. But Sasuke wasn't going to be convinced with something else.

"What do you suggest, blonde fox?" other purred as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. "You can use me to have fun till your party, Sasu-chan…" Naruto said. He was still laughing about the 'nine' issue whenever he remembered. "I can teach you how to count.. And trust me, I know what comes after eigth.." he chuckled and pushed Sasuke back to his bed, while Uchiha only allowed his body to fall on to silk sheets. Who was he to oppose the law of gravity, specially when it was making a very cute blonde to fall on him?

**NnNnN**

"Is everythin ok?" Sakura asked to Ino, checking his watch once more before drinking some water. "Yes.. Now, we're only waiting for the cake and the rest of the people to come." blonde girl confirmed. "Thank God. We're on time. I'm gonna go and check birthday boy. You know what to do with the rest…" she said and rushed to upstairs.

Unlike what she was expecting, there wasn't any sounds coming from Sasuke's room. "They didn't kill each other, did they?" she asked softly. It was true that Sasuke adored the blonde boy, but it didn't keep them from going on their usual arguments in the lessons. She got closer to the door and leaned her head softly to listen. Now, some little sounds were coming. 'I die if I don't see what they do…' she said inside and without making any noise, she unlocked and parted the door a little.

There the two boys were, both only in their boxers. Naruto was laying on his back, legs and arms spread, while Sasuke was on him, watching him like a hungry panther watching his prey. "Tell me, how many hickeys are on your right arm, Dobe-chan?" he purred without breaking his eye contact with Naruto. "Nnn.. nine.." he moaned when he felt Sasuke lick his right shoulder.

"What about your left arm?" Uchiha asked again, now, he was blowing his breath to Naruto's neck, right on his sensitive area. "Uhh.. umm.. eigth.." blonde said, biting his kissable lower lip. "Aaw.. We should complete it.." Sasuke said before pulling his left arm, then he placed his lips on an empty place of Naruto's delicious flesh and gave him another mark "Now it's nine.." he said.

Then he rose his body a little and watched his doll-like lover laying in front of him with lustful eyes "What about your chest?" he asked. "I.. I can't remember.." answered Naruto. "Ok.. Let's count together then.." Sasuke said, then leaned down onto golden skin "One.." he said and licked somewhere around his collarbone. "Two.." with this, he moved to the other side. "Three.." another lick to the place in the middle. "Four.." he said right before putting a small kiss on somewhere near his left nipple. Naruto was moaning with each lick. "Five…" he said and licked under the other nipple. "Six…" this time he moved a little towards south east. "Seven.." to the other side, but just like the others, it was also symmetric. "Eigth.." he said, moving to Naruto's abbs, but not around the center. "Nine…" he licked its symmetric. Then he pulled back a little to see better "Ohh.. I overdid on your body.. All those are extras.." he said as he leaned on once more and licked a line from Naruto's belly button to his collarbone again. His hands was moving on his sides, caressing the parts he couldn't show too much attention.

"Ok.. Your legs?" he asked again. "Seven on each.." Naruto managed to answer between his moans. "Ah.. I knew it.. I saved some to enjoy later.." Sasuke said. And he gently lifted one of Naruto's legs. First, he put a hickey on lower part. Then he smirked as he moved his head to Naruto's inner tighs, brushing his lips all the way up. "Aaah.. Sas'ke please.. It's enough.. They'll call us down.. Let me go.." Naruto moaned, but it was useless. Sasuke put another hickey and completed his right leg first, then did the same to the left one.

"I'm.. I'm nine on everywhere.. Please, we should get dress…" Naruto begged again. "Aaah.. What about that?" Sasuke asked as he touched the hardness between Naruto's legs. "It will.. it wil.." Naruto murmured but he knew he didn't have an answer. "It will not be ok, if I don't touch you.." Sasuke purred, then moved his body down.

He captured Naruto's puffy lips and as he explored his mouth again and again, his hands pulled their boxers down slowly. After being sure that they were both exposed, he pressed his body down to Naruto's. "Aaah.. please.. Sas'ke please…" Naruto cried between the kisses. "Oh, my sweet, sexy, delicious Dobe.. Do you know how I love you? Do you even know how much I want you?" Sasuke purred as he moved his hips back and forth. The touch of the other, warmth of their body and their hardness proving how turned on they were was simply addicting.

"Yes.. More please.." Naruto said before pulling Sasuke down for another kiss. Sasuke's movements got faster "Ahh.. I'm looking forward to the night, Dobe.. I can't wait to be inside of you again.." Uchiha said. He knew that his Dobe was about to cum, just like himself. "Ah.. ah.. yessssss.." blonde said before releasing himself, just like his lover. After the wave of pleasure started to fade away, Sasuke kissed Naruto again and again.

"I'm surprised that you managed to stop.." blonde murmured after, Sasuke usually kept going in times like this, and was late to lots of meetings. "I'm saving the rest to your room, Dobe.. At least, we'll be all alone there.." he said, chukling. "Ehh? EEEEEH? What do you mean? Weren't we alone here?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke just laughed more. Sakura got her message, with a pink face, she returned to downstairs…

**NnNnN**

"Are they coming? The cake isn't ready.. Hinata's in the kitchen, working on the candles and stuff.." Ino said in panic. "It's ok.. They won't be coming for another fifteen minutes.." Sakura answered, hoping that her face was not a darker shade than her hair.

Ten minutes later, the cake was ready. And a little later, so were Sasuke and Naruto. The party, just like always very nice. They had a great time. Sasuke got lots of presents. Even Itachi's friends have bougth him nice things. But the better thing was to be with his precious Dobe. "I'm surprised that Sasuke joined everything this year. Usually, he would act the cool guy on a corner.." said Kisame. "Well, he finally has his blonde… It's normal for him to be this happy.." Itachi said as he looked at Conan with the corner of his eyes.

**NnNnN**

"Waaah.. I'm exhausted, dattebayoooo!" whined Naruto as they entered his room. "I hope you don't plan on falling asleep.. I won't let you.." said Sasuke with a smirk. "Well, technically, it's not your birthday anymore, so I can do anything I want.." Naruto answered before letting his marked body fall on his soft bed.

"But you were never able to say 'no' to me, weren't you, cute fox?" Sasuke purred again as he snuggled to his lover. "Yes.. yes.. You always get what you want from me, bastard!" Naruto complained, but still, led his lover kiss the marks he put on earlier once more. "I love you.." Sasuke said suddenly, staring into the blue eyes of his lover. "Me too.. I love you. You're my everything." said Naruto.

Sasuke embraced his lover till the dawn. When the morning came, both of them were too tired to get out of the bed. But even sleeping, Sasuke's face had a smile completing Naruto's..

**The End**


End file.
